Thor - Tag der Entscheidung/Benutzer-Kritik
Thor, nicht nur der Name des nordischen Gott des Donners, nein, sondern auch der Name eines Franchises, das nie so wirklich in Fahrt gekommen war. Waren doch die letzten Vertreter eher die Kellerkinder des Marvel Cinematic Universe und galten sie doch bei den Fans auch eher als umstritten, so ist es nur logisch, das uns mit Tag der Entscheidung ein Stilumbruch erreicht. Vom Shakespeare-Drama, zum Science-Fiction-Epos, zur Buddy-Komödie. Ja auch wenn es nicht auf den Ersten Blick auffällt, so hat sich der Donnergott doch recht weiterentwickelt. Seit Halloween 2017 ist es dann auch hier endlich soweit gewesen, das dritte Abenteuer, um Chris Hemsworth, Tom Hiddleston, Cate Blanchett, Tessa Thompson, Mark Ruffalo, Jeff Goldblum und vielen weiteren startete in den deutschen Kinos. |400px|center|Thor_-_Tag_der_Entscheidung_Banner.jpg Der geneigte Marvelfan wird sich sicherlich Fragen, wo Thor denn eigentlich in den letzten zwei Jahren ab geblieben ist und sobald der Film beginnt, wird dem Zuschauer auch die Frage endlich beantwortet. Thor hat sich auf die Suche nach den Infinity-Steinen gemacht und wurde nun von Surtur eingesperrt. Dieser erzählt Thor, dass nicht Odin (Anthony Hopkins), sondern Loki in Asgard herrscht und dass das Ende in Form von Ragnrök bald bevor steht. Man konnte es ja bereits an den Trailern erahnen, aber nun schließlich ist es offiziell. Thor: Ragnarök, so der US-Amerikanische Name des Films, ist eine Komödie geworden. Dazu hat sich Marvel 5 Zimmer Küche Sarg-Regisseur Taika Waititi an Bord geholt. Dieser ließ seinen Stil auch prompt in den Film einfließen und Marvel begründete seine Wahl damit, das man die eigentlich Ernste Handlung-Auflockern wolle. Und was ist daraus geworden ? Nunja, ein ähnliches Debakel, wie in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Das Problem ist einfach: Der Film hat so viele ernste und auch brutale Stellen, aber lockert jede davon mit einem billigen Flachwitz auf. Thor ist letztlich nur noch reiner Comicrelief und hat gar keine Ernsthaftigkeit mehr. Aber so geht es nicht nur ihm. Auch Loki, Hela und Skurge (Karl Urban) verkommen zu Witzfiguren und nehmen dadurch nicht nur dem Film seine Ernsthaftigkeit, nein auch seine Glaubwürdigkeit. Denn was nutzt es den Weltuntergang zu verfilmen, wenn man doch nicht mutig genug dafür ist ? Aber man will ja nicht nur Schelte verteilen, denn einige Dinge an dem Film funktionieren gut. So etwa das neu eingeführte Duo um die Walküre und den Grandmaster. Sie sind tatsächlich cool und tatsächlich lustig. Auch Loki kann sich wieder sehen lassen. Und dann gibt es noch diese eine Sache am Ende, wo ich persönlich nicht weiter drauf eingehen werde, aber wo Marvel sich tatsächlich mal was getraut hat. Fazit: Thor: Tag der Entscheidung hat eigentlich ein sehr ernstes Drehbuch und ist vom Grundton her nicht witzig! Das Problem liegt herbei denke ich auf der Hand. Da hilft es dann auch nichts, wenn die Hälfte der Dialoge improvisiert werden. Keine Ahnung warum die Halbe Welt jetzt von einem der Besten Marvel Filme spricht. Ich würde sogar soweit gehen und sagen das es der schlechteste Marvel-Film ist. Nur Klamauk und Pipi-Kaka-Witzchen sind dann halt doch nicht genug für den Weltuntergang. Dann hätte Marvel doch lieber Jane Foster zurück gebracht. Kategorie:Benutzer-Kritik